


A Genius and a Dragon

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Gen, Reincarnation, lets make him suffer, some fun yun stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Okay so I can’t say much because that would spoil the surprise but tell me if you want more.





	A Genius and a Dragon

the battlefield was unlike anything he had seen before and he was scared. Something, then, came from inside him. A powerful, ancient soul that seemed to over power his human will. 

**Blood.**

What? 

**Look at them they’re so small.**

Well… I see…

**You see all their tiny hearts. Take them.**

It reached out like a monster. Tearing his victims apart, it was intoxicating. One after the other fell, like toy soldiers. They were just ordinary falling at the hands of the mighty-. 

The overwhelming presence then seemed to turn on him. It ripped through his being. Then, the ground seemed to pull him. He hit hard. 

Voices… He recognized them, but then he didn’t. 

“Ouryuu! Take him to the back,” a man ordered. 

“But Hakuryuu! He’s bleeding,”  _Zeno!_  He knew that voice. 

He wanted to reach out and hug him, ask what was going on. 

“Come on, Useless! The poor pansy’s power got the best of him. He’ll be fine that wound his just minor,” a gruff voice seemed to stab through the murk. 

Frustration and anger, He gritted his teeth, “Stupid Ryokuryuu.” 

The phrase seemed second nature. Like he had said it one hundred times before. 

The view became clear.  _Very Clear_. He could  _see_! The individual pores on Zeno’s face was outlined. His eyelashes flowed out like a tapestry. Every detail of everything became so clear.  Then, Zeno let out a huff towards Ryokuryuu and leaned down to pick him up around the torso. 

Then another man screamed, “Look out!” 

A white claw swiped over him and blood sprayed everywhere. 

* * *

Yun shot up, he was screaming. He felt like he was being shaked. It was Yona. 

“Yun,” Yona was practically yelling over him, “What’s wrong?” 

“Yun!” 

“Yun!” 

“Lad!” 

“What happened?” 

“Pykyuu!” 

Yun took a huge breath and put his face in his hands, “I-I’m sorry I just…” 

The tent felt like it was crushing him. 

“Can I get out of the tent, please,” Yun asked. 

“Of course!” 

Yona helped him out of the tent and into some very worried faces. He was surprised that the detail wasn’t there. 

“I’m sorry for startling you guys. I-I just had a bad dream,” Yun breathed. 

“Sounded like you were being attacked,” Hak muttered. 

“Ye-yeah. I’m sorry. I’m just,” He shook his head. 

Zeno walked over and set his hands on Yun’s shoulder, “Lad, you’re shaking all over…” 

Yun hadn’t realized. He tried to relax and ended up stumbling into Zeno. 

“Oh gosh, lad. You look.. tired,” Zeno seemed to try to smile. 

“Yeah. I should probably get to bed. Sorry for waking you guys up,” Yun muttered, instantly feeling fatigued. 

Jeaha chuckled, “It’s fine, Yun. Zeno and Shinha jerk awake all the time from bad dreams.” 

“Jeaha does it too,” Kija interjected. 

Shinha walked over and offered Ao, “Do you want her to sleep with you? She makes me feel better.”

Ao jumped over and landed on his shoulder.

Yun smiled, “Thanks, Shinha.” 

They all went back to the tents and Yun had the rest of a peaceful night. 

* * *

Yun was slowly learning the names from the dreams that dominated the night. Nothing as violent as the first dream. Some were peaceful, filled with books and a beautiful bird that would flit around his head; others were rowdy. Fights with Shuten, battering with the others, and then there was king hiryuu. 

The same voice that had compelled him to kill was the same that told him that Hiryuu was to be protected. 

It was strange. Yun had pieced together that he was seeing dreams of a Seiryuu, possibly the first one. Yun wanted to ask Zeno what he was seeing and if his hunch was right then. 

It seemed like he was intruding on some private memories of someone he has little connection to, well not little. Yun got so lost in thought that he almost burnt the food. 

“Hey lad! The food,” Zeno was the one to warn him. 

His head snapped to the reality and he wrangled the pot off the fire. 

“I’m sorry,” Yun huffed. 

Zeno helped him get the pot off the fire. 

Yun managed to burn his hand and he pulled it back. 

“Stupid Rykouryuu,” He muttered. He had been saying it so much in his dreams that when he got mad it just came out. 

“What… did you just say,” Zeno asked, “Why did you call Rykoryuu stupid? He’s not here.” 

Zeno chuckled, “and you didn’t call him by his name.” 

“Zeno…” Yun thought about it, “I’ve… I’ve just not been sleeping well.” 

Nodding, Zeno took the hot pot and set it down. Yun spotted burns that healed up in seconds. 

“Don’t hurt yourself for some lunch, Zeno,” Yun said. 

He laughed, “Don’t worry about it.” 

Yun huffed. 

Zeno took off his outer robes and laid them on the ground, “Take a nap, lad. You look awful.” 

“Are you sure,” Yun whispered. 

“Definitely,” Zeno said, “Loss of sleep can shorten your life.” 

“That seems to be your mantra,” Yun commented and he laid down on the makeshift bed.

Soon, he was asleep and in a horrible dream. 

The worst possible pain he felt. A dead body was in front of him. 

King Hiryuu had died. 

He has in denial. He found himself bargaining with the gods, but with what? He covered his eyes because he didn’t want to see the small steps of decay that were starting on his king’s body. He did not want to see the fact that his chest wasn’t rising and falling with breath. 

For the first time in his life, he didn’t want to see. 

The scene seemed to fade out and a new scene unfolded. 

Fear. A sword at his throat. 

“You will kill our enemies, Seiryuu Abi, or we will kill you,” a horrific man told him. 

No. His powers were meant to be utilized by King Hiryuu only. He would not be weaponized. He didn’t want to be a victim. He felt like he had been beaten thoroughly. His ribs were broken and his eyes were almost swollen shut. 

Then, screaming. 

“Give. Him. Back,” Hakuryuu roared. 

The man made a noise and slumped over. He had been killed by Hakuryuu. Seiryuu fell to the ground and could not breath. He was screaming and then he was lifted up. 

“Seiryuu! Seiryuu! What’s wrong,” Ryokuryuu asked. 

“I can’t breath,” he choked out. 

“His ribs might be bruised,” Hakuryuu yelled, “He’s got some horrible bruising on his chest.” 

“Right,” Ryokuryuu muttered, shocked to see Seiryuu in so much pain. 

He ended up passing out from the pain. Yun had woken up in a cold sweat from the dreams. He put his hands over his face. He had been crying. 

Zeno stood over him. 

“Our- No. Zeno, what’s going on,” Yun asked. 

“Lad… What’s going on? Why are you having all these nightmares,” Zeno asked. 

“I don’t know, but it’s becoming a problem. I’m having a hard time staying sleep,” Yun grumbled. 

“Yun, tell me what they’re about. Zeno’s worried,” he had pulled on the boy’s sleeve trying to convince him. 

Yun sighed, trying to think of a way to explain it, “How did you feel when Hiryuu died?” 

Surprise masked Zeno’s face, he smirked, “It hurt. Why?”

“And the other dragons… their names were Shuten, Guen, and… Abi, right?” 

His eyes narrowed and a small nod affirmed that his dreams had really happened. 

“Zeno,” Yun felt like he was hyperventilating, “I think I’ve been having dreams from Abi’s point of view… about you and your brothers.” 

Zeno stared at him for a long time, “You and him do have similarities. Like Hiryuu and the miss, but also different.” 

“Wait but Yona is Hiryuu’s reincarnation are you saying,” Yun trailed off. 

“It’s possible,” Zeno said, “Especially if your having dreams. Abi was always worrying, even if he did not outwardly express it.” 

Yun shook his head. Was this possible?

* * *

Author’s note: Okay! Tell me if you like it! I’ll write more if you want. 


End file.
